Une discussion inattendue
by The Raptor-Blue
Summary: Et si après le départ d'Oliver à la Mairie, Felicity et William avaient eu une certaine discussion ? Suite selon moi du 6.11 qui aurait pu être une scène intéressante et idée suite à une photo de Felicity sur Twitter.


**Hello,**

 **Je vous ai promis un OS Stemily, mais malgré que depuis quelque temps j'ai un max d'idée sur eux deux, j'ai un peu de mal à le terminer. Donc à la place, je vous ai concocté un petit OS Olicity sur l'épisode 6.11 qui pourrait put être une suite de l'épisode.**

 **L'idée m'est également venue en voyant les photos du 6.12 sur Twitter.**

 **Bonne lecture et merci pour vos Review sur mon OS tiré du même épisode.**

 **Titre — Une discussion inattendue**

* * *

Après le message d'Alena, Oliver demanda à Felicity si elle pouvait garder William le temps qu'il aille à la Mairie. Elle comprit la raison de ce départ précipité avant de l'embrasser tendrement lui faisant comprendre qu'elle attendait son retour. Oliver l'embrassa en retour avant de quitter le loft, afin de se rendre à la Mairie pour verser cette somme à ce dingue.

Une fois seule, Felicity prit son portable afin de répondre à Alena.

 _ **De Felicity**_

 _ **À Alena**_

 _ **Oliver et moi te remercions pour ce que tu as fait. Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander, mais peux-tu continuer à creuser afin de faire tomber ce malade.**_

 _ **Merci**_

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, Felicity qui travaillait sur sa tablette entendit des cris en provenance de la chambre de William et se rendit à son chevet et ce qu'elle voit lui fait mal. S'approchant alors de lui, elle s'assit sur le rebord de son lit avant de poser sa main sur son bras.

\- William !?

À sa grande surprise, le jeune garçon se nicha dans ses bras. Felicity refermait ses bras dans le dos du fils de son époux, restant silencieux le temps qu'il se calme. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'environ cinq minutes que William s'éloignait de Felicity en s'excusant.

\- Désolé je…

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon grand, on fait tous des cauchemars.

\- Toi tu en fais aussi ?

\- Oui mais quand ton père, quand Oliver est près de moi, je sais que je ne crains rien. Tu veux m'en parler ?

\- On était dans le bus scolaire quand le chauffeur nous a laissés afin d'aller voir ce qui se passait et on était bloqué par les flammes, sans la moindre issue et je voyais papa qui cherchait à me sauver à nouveau mais… Un méchant le poignarder dans le dos.

\- Ce que tu as vécu est traumatisant, même si tu as agi comme un véritable héros en sauvant tes camarades au détriment de ta propre vie et cela prouve bien que le sang des Queen coule dans tes veines !

\- C'est dans ce genre de situation que l'on voit que les gros durs sont faibles !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je peux te confier un secret Felicity ?

\- Bien sûr mon grand.

\- À l'école certains s'en prennent à moi, pas de manière violente mais… Ils ont des propos blessants.

 _Fronçant les sourcils_ \- Comme quoi ?

\- Que tu es ma nouvelle maman et que tu as couché avec mon père juste pour le prestige du nom Queen ! Étrangement, Donnie, celui qui dit ça, n'osait pas sortir du bus cet après-midi.

\- Tu sais William, parfois tu te rends compte que ce sont les gens faibles qui sont forts.

\- Comme toi ? Tu ne sais pas te battre mais tu es forte à ta manière.

\- Je suis le bon exemple en effet. _Dit-elle en souriant_ Cette force je l'ai apprise en étant auprès de ton père, c'est grâce à Oliver que je suis devenue si forte. Mais tu sais mon grand, quoi que disent les autres, il y a deux choses que tu ne dois pas oublier. La première est que jamais je ne remplacerai ta maman, parce qu'une maman est unique et elle continuera à vivre là !

En disant ces mots, Felicity posa sa main sur le cœur de William.

\- Elle me manque, même si je vous ai papa et toi.

\- Je sais mon grand. Je sais ce que tu ressens, vu qu'a-t-on âge, c'est mon père qui nous a quittés ma mère et moi, même si ce fut compliqué. Concernant ce qu'ils disent sur moi, sache que c'est faux. Du temps où ton père était milliardaire, je me fichais pas mal de son statut, je ne suis pas tombé amoureuse d'Oliver parce qu'il était riche, je suis tombé amoureuse de lui pour ce qu'il était.

\- Tu aimes vraiment papa alors.

Felicity lui sourit avant de lui dire

\- Oui William, je ne t'ai pas menti cette après-midi au Bunker, je suis très amoureuse d'Oliver et que même si j'ai souffert suite à son mensonge et que je l'ai quitté à un moment, donné je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer. Et au jour d'aujourd'hui, je suis heureuse d'être sa femme.

\- Tu m'as dit de te rappeler ta première rencontre avec mon père quand il t'a ramené cet ordinateur criblé de balles.

\- C'était il y a longtemps, mais je me souviens de cela comme si c'était hier. À l'époque je pense que j'étais déjà amoureuse de lui.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ?

Felicity sourit à William met s'assit plus confortablement sur le lit.

\- Je connaissais déjà ton père de nom mais j'étais loin de me douter de le voir arriver un jour dans mon bureau.

\- Ton bureau ?

\- Oui, je travaillais au département informatique chez Queen Consolidated, l'entreprise des Queen fondait par ton grand-père, Robert Queen, quand ton père est arrivé et à ma manière de parler et de bredouiller, il m'a souri et tu vas peut-être trouver cela ringard, mais ce fut la plus belle chose que j'ai vue.

\- Tu le connaissais déjà avant ?

\- Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré mais je trouvais scandaleux tout ce que la presse à scandale disait sur lui. OK ton père était loin d'être un saint et l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui mais oser s'en prendre pour lui à cause de son nom était honteux.

\- Pourtant tante Thea m'a dit que papa était loin d'être un homme responsable à l'époque et loin de celui qu'il est aujourd'hui.

\- Dis dont toi, tu as l'air d'en savoir long ?

\- Elle m'a juste dit qu'avant le naufrage qui a coûté la vie à son beau-père, que papa a fait des choses pas géniales !

\- C'est vrai mais maintenant ton père est Maire de la ville et un héros aux yeux des habitants.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après qu'il t'a souri ?

\- Ton père m'a remis un ordinateur portable en me disant qu'il avait renversé son café dessus et quand je lui ai dit que c'était des impacts de balle il m'a dit que le café dans lequel il surfait sur internet était mal famé. Mais ce n'est pas tout, une autre fois il m'a remis des seringues avec soi-disant une boisson énergisante et qu'il voulait connaître la composition et quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi dans une seringue il m'a dit qu'il n'avait rien d'autre. Ton père était un piètre menteur et je me doutais qu'il me cachait quelque chose.

 _William sourit_ \- Mais pourquoi tu continuais de l'aider dans ce cas ?

\- Parce que le fait qu'il vienne me voir, faisait que je me sentais spécial à ses yeux.

\- Quand as-tu su qu'il était le justicier ?

\- Un soir, alors que je quittais tard comme à mon habitude Queen Consolidated. En entrant dans ma voiture j'ai entendu du bruit en provenant de l'arrière et il m'a dit de ne pas avoir peur et s'est dévoilé à moi. J'ai alors compris le pourquoi de toutes ses demandes.

\- Que s'est-il passé après que tu es découvert sa véritable identité ?

\- Il m'a demandé de lui faire confiance et de l'emmener à l'ancienne fonderie de son père. C'est là que j'ai rencontré John Diggle qui travaillait déjà avec lui. Oliver était grièvement blessé mais s'en est tiré et m'a demandé de rejoindre l'équipe. J'ai accepté jusqu'à ce que l'on retrouve Walter Steele qui était le beau-père d'Oliver.

\- Il ne l'est plus ?

\- Non Walter et ta grand-mère mère Moira se sont séparés et de longs mois plus tard elle a été tuée en voulant protéger Thea.

\- Donc papa n'a plus de famille ?

\- À part Thea et toi non.

\- Et toi Felicity.

\- Oui et j'en suis heureuse aujourd'hui.

\- Vous avez retrouvé ce Monsieur Steele ?

\- Oui, ton père a fini par le retrouver, ta grand-mère avait déjà suffisamment souffert de la perte de son premier mari, et même si je ne l'appréciais pas, elle ne méritait pas de connaître à nouveau une telle tragédie.

\- Et tu es resté finalement avec Papa et Monsieur Diggle ?

 _Lui souriant_ \- Oui, parce que ce que je faisais, donner un sens à ma vie et que, je m'inquiétais énormément pour ton père quand il était sur le terrain, étant donné que j'étais déjà amoureuse de lui à cette époque.

\- Et lui ?

\- C'était un peu compliqué, parce que ton père ne voulait pas s'attacher à quelqu'un à cause de ce qu'il faisait par peur que sa compagne en subisse les conséquences. Malgré tout, il y a environ trois ans, on s'est laissé enfin une chance mais un fou a fait exploser le restaurant dans lequel on dînait et il a préféré une nouvelle fois s'éloigner de moi. J'en ai souffert, sans compter que peu après, une amie que je considérais comme une sœur à trouver la mort.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a décidé papa de vous laisser une chance alors.

\- En fait, j'ai toujours vu le bien en ton père et je n'ai jamais vu ne lui un assassin. Après avoir vaincu le chef de la Ligue des Assassins, ton père a dit devant l'équipe, enfin devant l'ancienne Team qu'il arrêtait d'être Arrow et qu'il voulait découvrir ce quelqu'un d'autre qu'il était devenu avec moi, c'est comme cela, pendant cinq mois lui et moi avions était heureux jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau cinglé vienne à Star City et j'ai appris lorsque Damien Darhk t'a enlevé qu'il m'avait menti et je l'ai quitté. Mais aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que l'on a souffert tous les deux.

\- Et c'est donc pour cela que tu as accepté de l'épouser.

\- Techniquement, c'est moi qui lui aie fait ma demande mais, comme je te l'ai dit même si ton père m'a menti et qu'il a des secrets, cela ne change rien à ce que j'éprouve pour lui depuis notre rencontre.

\- Tu sais quand papa venait me voir à Central City, même si je ne savais pas que c'était mon père, il me parlait souvent de toi et des projets d'avenirs qu'il avait.

 _Surprise_ \- Ah oui ?

\- Oui et quand il me parlait de toi, il avait le regard brillant, comme toi en ce moment même.

\- Un jour tu comprendras ce qu'est l'amour, même si parfois cela peut-être douloureux.

William lui sourit.

\- Merci Felicity, d'être celle que tu es.

\- Je t'en prie mon grand. Aller, maintenant, au lit, même si demain on est samedi et que tu n'as pas école, il n'est pas bon pour la santé de veiller tardivement.

\- Merci de m'avoir parlé de ta rencontre avec papa.

\- Je t'en prie et puis, je t'avais dit que je t'en parlerais un jour, même si je pensais que cela n'arrivera pas si tôt. Si jamais tu as besoin de parler, même si je ne suis que ta belle-mère, n'hésite pas. Enfin sauf si c'est un truc d'homme à ce moment-là, c'est ton père qui s'en chargera.

William sourit une nouvelle fois à Felicity avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Felicity acquiesça et sortit de la chambre du jeune garçon au moment même où Oliver rentrait. En voyant sa femme sortir de la chambre de son fils, il fronça les sourcils.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, il a juste fait un cauchemar et ensuite nous avons longuement discuté.

Oliver s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire coquin sur les lèvres avant de l'enlacer.

\- Ah oui et ai-je droit de savoir de quoi de beau vous avez parlé tous les deux.

\- De nous deux principalement !

\- À oui !?

\- Oui.

Felicity fermait les yeux et quémanda un baiser à son époux qui fut ravi de lui offrir. Resserrant son étreinte, il laissa ses mains caresser le dos de sa compagne avant de les descendre sur ces fesses, la soulevant dans ses bras en prenant la direction de leur chambre. Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à faire l'amour avant de s'endormir nus dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Felicity se réveilla la première et regarda son homme dormir mais une envie la fit sortir du lit et à son retour, elle vit son époux parfaitement réveillé, lui ouvrant la couette afin qu'elle vienne s'y blottir. S'embrassant tendrement pour se dire bonjour, Felicity regarda longuement Oliver dans les yeux.

\- Oliver, il… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien sérieuse tout un coup.

\- C'est vrai parce que… C'est… Disons que c'est délicat à dire.

Oliver se redressa et regarda sa femme, soucieux.

\- Mon amour, tu me fais peur que se passe-t-il ?

Felicity poussa un profond soupire avant de se lancer.

\- Je… Je suis enceinte !

À cette révélation, Felicity fermait les yeux par peur de la réaction de son époux et sachant qu'avec la vie qu'ils menaient, avoir un enfant était dangereux. Elle ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit une main caressait son ventre encore plat et vit une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans le regard d'Oliver.

\- Tu fais de moi un homme comblé mon amour et je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

Oliver embrassa longuement Felicity en y faisant passer tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle.

\- Tu es heureux ?

\- Plus que jamais et même si ce petit bout de chou pointe son nez plus tôt que prévu, je suis heureux que tu m'offres un tel cadeau. Je t'aime ma chérie et avoir un enfant de toi me comble de bonheur.

Heureux, Oliver et Felicity s'embrassaient avec passion avant de s'offrir l'un à l'autre une nouvelle fois. Même si ce n'était cette fois-ci pas un, mais plusieurs ennemis qui menaçaient sa ville, Oliver se fit la promesse de protéger sa famille qui allait s'agrandir dans quelques mois avec la venue de son futur enfant.

* * *

 **The End**

 **Voilà, c'est la fin de cet OS qui j'espère vous aura plu.**

 **L'idée de Felicity enceinte m'est venue en voyant les photos promo de l'épisode 6.12. En effet, Oliver, Felicity et John vont se retrouver à un moment donné dans le nouveau KG des Outsiders (nom de l'équipe proposé par Curtis) et sur l'une d'elles on a l'impression que Felicity qui porte une robe rouge est enceinte, j'en ai d'ailleurs fait la remarque sur Twitter. Si certains ont eu la même pensée que moi, d'autres pensent plutôt que c'est l'effet de la robe.**

 **Pour ma fic Stemily, j'espère vous proposer le chapitre 11 la semaine prochaine avec un éventuel OS Olicity sur le 6.12 qui je vous rappelle est celui le dernier avant une nouvelle pause.**

 **Mission Difficile suivra une fois la fic Stemily terminé comme déjà mentionné et sachez que je travaille sur deux autres Fic Stemily, dont l'une sera assez particulière.**

 **Bonne fin de journée et à bientôt**

 **See you Again,**

 **Haruka**

 **XoXoXo**


End file.
